1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of alkenoic acid esters from lactones.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of alkenoic acid esters comprising contacting a lactone with an alcohol and an acidic catalyst in the gas phase. Such a process is known in the art and is described e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,061 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,613. The catalysts used or suggested in the process of U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,061 are acidic zeolites or phosphates. The catalysts used or suggested in the process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,613 are acidic zeolites, acidic oxides of group III or IV and subgroups IV and VI of the periodic table, such as silica in the form of silica gel, kieselguhr or quartz, as well as titanium dioxide, phosphorus pentoxide, alumina, molybdenum oxides.